brothers by blood
by itsmyshow
Summary: boomer and butch past catchs up on them are they willing to face it. and when did buttercup became a drug dealer in a gang.  and later on there will be butchxBc in later
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers by blood**

It was an accident we didn't mean for it to turn out like this. We didn't mean to killer her. It still haunts my dreams that horrible image of her just laying there not moving and the blood oh the blood was everywhere. Whenever I thought it just made me feel sick, I didn't seem to bother me brother at first but then he became slowly more distanced for my other brother and I.

My name is boomer Jojo I'm 22. I've got short shaggy blond hair and dark ocean blue eyes. I'm strong slyly tubby though. I've got two older brother's the oldest is brick. He got long dark red hair and menacing blood red eyes, yeah weird I know. His friends gave him the nicknamed him the devil. The middle brother is butch his got a short jet black Mohawk, forest green eyes and his ears and eyebrows pieced along with a tattoo of his nickname chainsaw .

The day started peaceful and quit. I was watching T.V butch was out skateboarding with his friends brick was on the couch with my drinking coffee while reading a book. When the news came on with "Breaking news a body was found near a old railway station. The body was found by a group of kids playing hide seek. The body was found to be that of Mary Bell who was reported missing seven years ago. We well keep you up to date on any new details" the news lady finished and went onto talk about sports.

"hmm Mary Bell that name rings a bell she was by English teacher I think" brick said not even taking his eyes of his book.

"she was butch's therapist for his anger problem" I said walking to the front door.

"where you going" brick said looking away from his book.

"out got a problem with that" I said with a smirk as I left. I walked down the path think shit where's butch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I found butch in the skate park with his friends rob and john. Butch was fixing the wheels on his board as I walked up to him.

"hey what are you going here" butch asked little surprised.

"they found her" I said in a serious tone.

"found who" he said raise an eyebrow

"the police found the woman we killed" I said slow and deliberate way. Butchs eyes widened. We both knew had to plan to get out of this on. Apparently the police don't take too kindly to murder.

Butch and I walked back to the house quickly. Butch seemed a bit jumpy. We walked in the front door to find brick and his mate Butcher playing poker while watching the news. Butcher's real name was Jude rove. He was give the nickname butcher after he got in a drunken bar fight. He cut another drunks ring finger and small finger off. Brick and some other people got Jude out of there before the police came.

"hey there" said butcher in a very unconvincing Australian accent.

"hi" both of us said in unison.

"youse are Justin time to join in" brick said not taking his eyes off his cards. I could see he had a good hand, but Brick didn't a good poker face. The tip of his tongue would always poke out when he got good hands.

"why the accent" butch asked butcher.

"made a bet with brick here that I get twenty bucks, if I can keep up the accent for a week" he said still keeping up the accent. "hey" "did you hear about the school teacher who was murdered at the rail way tracks"

"yeah".

There was a weird silence after that, but the ice was broken by the bang of the front door closing and a loud "hey." We all turned around to find Nikki. Nikki was the tomboy type. She was wearing a black baggy trousers, navy shirt two sizes too big for her, a gold bandana around her neck and a cap to the side. Nikki was the leader of a drug gang called the Gold bloods.

When she started the gang years ago it was just about getting drunk with friends. My brothers and I aren't part of the gang but we are 'hang-grounds' which means we just talk with them and back them up in a fight if we are around.

"hows everyone doing this fine day" she asked when you heard her talk you would find it hard to believe that girl was a gang leader, known for violence. Following behind her was her boyfriend Manic carrying some beers. Manic handed everyone a beer while butcher dealt the cards.

"you in or out" he asked the two of us. I shook my head and sat down on the couch with butch and watched the rest of the news.

"that's the worst Australian accent I've ever bloody heard" Nikki said howling with laughter.

"_more news on the murdered school teacher. The police have uncovered foot prints at the scene leading them to believe it was two attackers. Also a set of dogs tags were found with Jojo written one of them, the other was too rusty to read. We'll keep you up dated on events as they arise._

The news lady's voice rang through my head.

"isn't Jojo you guys last name" manic asked, not really caring.

"manic is that a new tattoo" I said pointing to his eyebrow trying to change the subject.

"yeah it is"

"what's it say"

"boxer"

"why"

"I don't know I was drunk when I got it"

"As usual" Nikki butt in. I fell asleep on the couch shorty after that


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple of hours later I wake up to find Manic and Brick drinking the rest of the beers and spitting out random shit. Meanwhile Butch sat in an armchair talking to Butcher who sat on the window still smoking I sat down on a chair next to the window.

"What us talking about" I asked rubbing my neck as I sat down.

"Butcher here was showing me some hand signs to show respect to Nikki and the others" butch answered trying to do the Gold Bloods three point crown salute but failed.

"Almost dude, but most of all you show respect with Amor de rey (which means kings love) you say that and do the salute and you'll do if in the gang" Butcher said giving Butch a pat on the back.

Butcher was soldier in Nikki's gang. Butcher had risen form hang-around to soldier in eight months. Butcher was a committed gang member he wears his patches (tattoos) with pride. The five patches most used in the gang were the 1% patch, G.B.F.F.G.B, (Gold bloods forever forever Gold bloods) top rocker to show what gang and the bottom rocker to show your territory, death before dishonor and the five point crown standing for respect, honesty, unity, knowledge and love they were the rules of the gang you broke one you broke them all.

If you lie to a member you're breaking honesty. If you're not honest with us that means you don't respect us. If you don't respect us, that means you're not being united with us and the rest of your brothers. If you're not being united with us, that mean you don't have enough knowledge to know that you're supposed to have all your five points in your crown and if you don't have all those five points, then you have no love whatsoever for us.

Nikki's gang was the biggest gang around any gang that tried to over throw them they were dealt with, you'd never see that gang again. The gang was ruled by the Don (Nikki) under her was the family they were the people who helped Nikki start her gang, under them were the warlord under them were the O.G under them were the soldier then the miners then bebe's the lowest were the hang-arounds.

Manic and his younger brother Crash held the second most powerful rank in the gang. There were very few original family members left only about seven of the family members were original the others were highly trusted members. The most notorious member of the gang was BC otherwise known as Buttercup Utonium. That's right the crime fighter buttercup was now a gangbanger and a fucking good one. My brothers and I couldn't believe it when we were told. BC did missions (committed crimes) just like any other member and for sure her family didn't like it, professor throw her out after he found out and blossom agreed with him, but bubbles she was there she didn't like what buttercup was doing but she stood there by her sister. Bubbles wasn't a member but she was treated like royalty when she was there, but ever thing was kept in house (they didn't talk about gang stuff) when she was there she wasn't there a lot.

Many of the members didn't trust BC they thought she'd rat the gang out they tried to get Nikki to kick her out, but she just ignored them. When they didn't get what they wanted they took it to them self's to cut Buttercup loss from gang. They invited her to a party they were having after a while of drinking they attacked her. She was stabbed 37 times in the belly and back and choked her with a shoe string. They tried to dumper her body in the woods when their luck ran out. They had bumped into the family and warlord's party in the woods first thing the group noticed was a bloody beaten up Buttercup which just lit a fuse. The group grabbed BC some of the warlords brought her to hospital while the others beat and shot the traitors in the head after they tried to beg for mercy. BC recovered quickly after about week in hospital she was back gangbang with the rest of of them, but now she was a warlord and she got her G.B.F.F.G.B and death before dishonour patchs. She became best friends with Nikki and rose to being a family member after two months.

Butcher finished his cigarette and flicked the butt out the window and looked at me.

"So do you think you're going to join" he asked with a little smirk .

"I'm not sure I'm thinking about it" I said leaning back in my chair.

"well hurry up and chose because I'm going to and I'm sure that what Manic and Brick are talking about right now so next time I see Nikki I'm going ask her can I join the gang" butch said with a big grin on his face.

"Amor de rey" butcher yelled out followed by manic saying it too.

There was a loud knock on the door after that. Manic went to check who it was he pecked through the window and quickly turned around he half yelled half whispered "it's the fuzz better get out of here dudes." He said grabbing Butcher and running out the back door.

"We better get going too" butch said dragging me through the back door as the front door bursts open as the police stormed the house. Last thing I remember seeing was three police officer pinning Brick to the ground as me and butch ran our asses off.


End file.
